Monobasic Calcium Phosphate (MCP) Ca(H2PO4)2 and Monobasic Magnesium Phosphate (MMgP) Mg(H2PO4)2 are widely used as fertilizers. They have the drawback of being only slightly soluble in water, whereas such fertilizers are usually applied in aqueous solutions. However, solubility, while essential, is not the only property required. Fertilizers must be packed, shipped and handled, and therefore must have appropriate physical properties, viz. must be adapted to form granules or powders that are free flowing, have low hygroscopicity, do not tend to agglomerate, and so forth. The art does not provide such fertilizers or their formulations having such optimal physical characteristics, in addition to high solubility.
It is therefore the purpose of this invention to provide compositions, comprising MCP and/or MMgP, that have such desirable physical properties.
It is another purpose of this invention to provide such compositions that are suitable for use as components of food and/or drinks.
It is a further purpose to obtain such compositions in crystalline and homogeneous form.
It is a further purpose to obtain such compositions which contain other fertilizer compounds, preferably potassium compounds.
It is a further purpose to provide formulations from which such compositions are obtained and a process for obtaining said compositions from said formulations.